Hijos del norte
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Ella no es la misma flor de invierno que partió una tarde, con sueños en un saco, con anhelos latiendo en su pecho... [Tus hijos serán hijos del norte] [#TwoShot] [SansaxJon] [SemiUA]
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? No lo sé...

¿Pedirás disculpas por esto? Nope, nunca!

¿En serio pretendes que esto sea considerado? No, pero a quién le importa.

Respondidas algunas preguntas, he aquí, un Two Shot, de una pareja que me ha estado taladrando la cabeza desde hace una semana (REUNIÓNSTARKREUNIÓNSTARKREUNIÓNSTARK) Y es que no puedo esperr más, necesitaba desahogarlo, desquitarlo, y me he unido al Titanic que representa este Ship.

Sé que Martin jamás permitirá a los Stark ser felices, pero yo no soy Martin.

En fin sin más rodeos, dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente.

 **Disclaimer:** GoT no me pertenece, es del genocida rompe ilusiones, monstruo del averno Gerorge R. R Martin y HBO

 **Advertencia:** Semi UA, ligero What if.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Notas del Autor:** Probablemente el rated cambie en el segundo capitulo, aun lo estoy considerando. Si quieren una sugerencia de música para acompañar la lectura, recomiendo ampliamente a " _When you were young"_ de _The Killers._ Considero que representa claramente la visión de Sansa y lo que ha sido su paso por la guerra.

Eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejarme un review, es gratis y no necesitas cuenta, además, eso me ayudaría muchisimo!

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 **Hijos del Norte**

* * *

No podía volver a ser un ángel. La inocencia una vez perdida, no se vuelve a recuperar.

 _Neil Gaiman._

La decisión ya había sido tomada, ir contra los designios de su gracia no era una opción, a menos claro que nuevamente la manada de los lobos volviera a verse desangrada, con el cogote colgando en las fauces afiladas del dragón. Era su deber ser fuerte, debía tomar la fuerza de una loba al cuidado de sus cachorros, los cuales se traducían en todos los norteños que apenas comenzaban a sanar las heridas que de vez en cuando supuraban. Sus manos magulladas distaban de ser esas tersas y gentiles que alguna vez tuvo cuando niña; ahora, había cortes, callosidades y las articulaciones a veces dolían, aun que no tanto como el peso de la sangre que debía cargar sobre la espalda para sostener los cimientos de _Winterfell._

Aún podía divisar en sus lejanos recuerdos, el rostro de su hermano, el rey del norte. La mirada de su señor padre consolándola con ese aire de sabiduría en el que siempre trató de encaminarlos. Si tan sólo hubiere sido más condescendiente, menos vanidosa y frívola…; mirar al pasado no era mejor que adelantarse al futuro, el presente y sus acciones eran lo que ahora contaba, entonces la que había tomado cuando hubiere enviado su repuesta a poniente, era la correcta.

 _Ella no es la misma flor de invierno que partió una tarde, con sueños en un saco, con anhelos latiendo en su pecho._

El trono le quedaba demasiado grande. Estar sentada sobre este, le provocaba una punzada en el estomago, no se sintió digna, no tuvo una coronación como la que hubo en la fortaleza roja hace algunos meses. Contrario a ello, los susurros se hacían más sonoros, las intrigas se deslizaban como dagas heladas en su carne.

—Mi reina, —una voz resonó.

Sus ojos azules se alzaron nobles. _Una autentica loba._ Ya no poseía la lozanía de su adolescencia, su belleza se había opacado, quizá porque debió madurar a marchas forzadas, tal vez por los terrores vividos durante la guerra que le arrebató a toda su manada, o simplemente su gesto siempre acongojado le concedió años a su rostro. _Dejó de ser una niña hace mucho._

—Háganlo pasar.

Las puertas de roble macizo y hierro se abrieron en un chirrido pesado, el eco provocado asustó a algunas aves que retozaban en los ventanales. El sonido de los pasos la hizo atender con una mirada temblorosa, sus manos se encogieron en su regazo, el corazón estaba por atorarse en su garganta. Miró la lejana mancha negra que se acercaba, las pieles colgaban elegantes desde sus anchos hombros, aun si lo vistieren con harapos, mantendría ese porte norteño que ella admiraba de su padre y hermano; _un verdadero Stark_ , pensó de manera traviesa. Los rizos negros caían en su frente, la barba ligeramente descuidada acentuaba el cansancio en su rostro, pero continuaba siendo el mismo muchacho que muchas veces llamó bastardo, el bastardo de Ned Stark.

—¿Me mandaste a llamar?... alteza… —apenas había logrado articular la última palabra.

Su voz había cambiado también, Sansa por fin cayó en cuenta que no eran niños, atrás quedaron los días felices de una infancia entre las paredes de esa fortaleza gris que había sido testigo de tantos sucesos tanto felices como traumáticos. Entonces se armó de valor, apretó los nudillos contra su vientre, humedeció sus helados labios, ahora agrietados, apenas los entre abrió y ni un sonido salió de su garganta, evocando un rubor en sus mejillas, regañándose a si misma por esa muestra de inocencia que aun colgaba débilmente de su pecho. Volvió a replantearse lo sucedido, adquiriendo la severidad de su madre, y el tono firme de su padre.

—Sí, —aquello pareció más un susurro temeroso que una afirmación, pero lo siguiente en venir fue tomando más fuerza, más valentía—, me han traído noticias desde la fortaleza roja.

A ambos se les encogió el corazón, nombrar aquel lugar maldito manchado de sangre y dolor, no les causaba satisfacción, de hecho, apenas habían logrado salir con vida de su interior, sobre todo ella… _sobre todo ella._

—Su majestad me ha mandado su sello…

El gris se encontró con el azul, acero y hielo. Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

 _Cuando Daenerys Targaryen tomó poniente, cuando se avistó a lomo de los tres dragones que destazaron impiadosos todo lo que se opusiera a su régimen bruto y cruel, el Norte recordó, no más sangre ni muerte, no más dolor ni blasfemia. El derramamiento debía parar, y los lobos aullaron en medio del invierno que les pisaba los talones. Una campaña, no, una carnicería que les recordó el por qué el usurpador había querido extinguir hasta la última gota de sangre del dragón, ella tenía fuego, pero ellos hielo… El invierno se acerca._

 _Había un penetrante olor a carne y hierro fundido, la reina dragón comprendió con dolor que había algo más que victorias déspotas y vanagloria vacía, los otros, le enseñaron una lección que quedaría marcada en su carne. Entonces se sentó en el trono de hierro, y Sansa miró en ella lo que alguna vez le había descrito su padre, esas palabras tan sabias y cargadas de arrepentimiento por parte de Robert Baratheon: «Nunca me sentí tan lleno cuando estaba ganando ese trono, ni tan vacío cuando lo tomé». El trono de hierro estaba maldito, y todo aquel que se sentara en él, estaba condenado a vivir el horror._

 _Y cuando el invierno terminó y la amenaza de los caminantes blancos se extinguió, apenas unos cuantos sobrevivieron, los Lannister habían sido extintos en su totalidad, y por un instante insano, Sansa se deleitó. Los Tyrell en su arrogancia habían sido llevados al borde del declive, pero de alguna manera milagrosa, los dioses se compadecieron de ellos, haciéndolos doblar la rodilla ante la reina dragón. Los Martell siempre supieron jugar sus cartas, y estaban ahí, llenos de adulaciones y regalos para su reina._

 _Pero había alguien que no satisfacía el falso orgullo de la Targaryen… El Norte._

 _Con las manos mancilladas de sangre, Sansa reclamó el trono de su padre, los Bolton, los Frey, todo aquel que traicionó a los suyos había sido ejecutado. Brienne le entregó a Guarda juramentos, aquella espada forjada a partir de los restos de Hielo, la espada que por generaciones hubiera de blandir un señor de Winterfell, una espada que ahora en manos de la reina loba, cobraba el precio de todo el dolor en el norte._

 _Cabalgó nuevamente al sur, con los estandartes de los Arryn y los Tully a sus espaldas, con el noble blasón blanco y gris del Huargo, el orgullo renacido de la casa Stark. Contrario a lo esperado, aquella había sido una marcha pacifica, con una sola petición en sus labios:_ _ **Paz y libertad.**_

 _La última del linaje del dragón se rió en su cara, pero Sansa era un impenetrable muro de hielo y acero, el fuego apenas consumía las gruesas paredes que daban acceso a los recuerdos inocentes de una muchacha ingenua… por primera vez, Daenerys se enfrentaba cara a cara con una reina, una verdadera reina del Norte… La reina en el Norte._

 _Su discusión fue acalorada, la implacable autoridad de la ahora reina de poniente se vio apocada cuando Sansa le preguntó sobre cuanta sangre más debía ser derramada para llamarse a si misma una libertadora, una rompedora de cadenas… falsa, hipócrita. Daenerys enfureció de manera tal que las calientes fauces de Drogon e abrieron para devorar despiadado a la reina Stark, pero ella apenas se inmutó ¿Qué clase de destino pretendió ser aquel? Ella que había pasado por humillaciones, por verdadero flagelo, por aberrantes torturas… más bien la muerte le sabía dulce en la punta de la lengua._

 _La paz se firmó, con el puño severo de Daenerys guardando su furia, con las manos de Sansa guardando el calor para su hogar… el Norte era libre._

 _Volvió a casa, y con su vuelta la incertidumbre de saber si la reina accedería a su petción._

Cualquier otra noticia no le hubiera importado mucho, desde el final de la guerra, se había planteado seriamente abandonarlo todo, aventurarse en un viaje de soledad que lo consumiría hasta el final de sus días, pero no podía, estaba atado en alma y carne a lo que él conoció como su hogar. Trató variadas ocasiones de cruzar lo que estaba más allá del ahora extinto muro, y sin embargo, las piernas le temblaron hasta abandonarlo en el suelo, enterrando los dedos sobre la nieve, rabia e impotencia de saberse atado. Pero ahora era diferente… el miedo se apoderó de su ser, sus extremidades no respondían y en sus oídos apenas lograba distinguir un zumbido que desubicaba sus ideas. Su estomago se contrajo provocándole un retortijón que reconoció como angustia. Jon ahora era un Stark, un verdadero Stark.

Sansa lo había solicitado. Esa era la petición que había pedido a Daenerys, la que se había negado a darle, y la que ahora le era entregada con recelo, pero con total seguridad de saber que Winterfell tendría una vez más a un digno Stark en su trono.

—Al menos dí algo, —susurró avergonzada, toda su fuerza se había desvanecido ante el silencio de su _medio hermano._

—No… no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? —cuestionó, aun que enseguida sintió el peso de la culpa al interrogar a su hermana, su reina, la señora del norte.

Ella se armó con todas las emociones que tuvo a su alcance par responder de una manera concisa.

—Porque siempre debe haber un Stark en Winterfell. —Jon siguió sin entender y ella cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de volver aquella conversación incomoda y descarnada en algo serio—, conmigo se perdería el nombre de mi familia, sabes a lo que me refiero, —exhalo cansada.

Toda su vida había sido criada para ser una mujer de hogar, una esposa fiel, una mujer recatada y silenciosa que debía servir su señor esposo y a la prestigiosa familia a la que fuera prometida para dar herederos dignos. Recordó sus matrimonios fallidos, con Tyrion sus hijos serían Lannister y esa idea le causo pavor, con Ramsay Bolton, y la huella de los huargos se perdería para siempre, y el corazón entonces se le había ahuecado. Porque aun por más reina que ella fuera, el norte necesitaba un lobo alfa.

Jon captó el mensaje, la garganta se le cerró y en su boca percibió un ligero sabor a hierro.

—Sansa, yo no pretendo… yo…

¿Qué podía argumentar? Ya no era más el Lord Comandante de la guardia, los retazos de Jon Nieve se comenzaban a armar lentamente después de que su guardia hubiera terminado, después de regresar de la misma muerte, el fin de todas las cosas. No tenía a nada, no tenía a nadie, salvo la guerra, y la compañía de fantasma. Pero Sansa le ofrecía algo más.

—Podrás tomar una esposa de cualquiera de las casas que nos sirven, y tus hijos serán los hijos del norte.

¿Tristeza tal vez?... algo se removió entre el cúmulo de sensaciones que apenas lograba controlar, la marejada de incertidumbre y miedo presionó sus puntos más sensibles. Esa conversación parecía tan surrealista, que no descartó la idea de que en cualquier momento despertaría, tendido en la improvisada cama de una tienda, azotado por una tormenta de nieve y siendo acechado por los terrores más allá del muro. Pero no fue así.

—¿Y si no quiero? —la miró con esos ojos tan nobles y certeros, que se sintió pequeña.

Sansa agachó la mirada con algo de culpa, se sintió una tirana como la reina de poniente, y entonces algo más fuerte que la culpa avasalló sus sentidos. La tristeza.

—Jon, —articuló en un susurró quebrado—, eres lo único que me queda…

Lo estaba atando a su ser, estaba desesperada, sumergida en la pena, una soledad que le escaldaba la carne y la despertaba por las noches. A veces, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, aun podía sentir los serpenteantes dedos de Ramsay en su piel, el terror la ahogaba y deseaba morir ahí mismo, otras, despertaba sintiendo el latigueo de Joffrey sobre su carne y el corazón se le desbocaba despavorido. Encontró la paz entre los brazos de Jon, recordó cuando corrió entre la espesura de la nieve a su encuentro, sus pequeños brazos enrollándose entre los pliegues de pieles, sus dedos apretándose con fuerza contra la espalda de Jon, mientras sus lagrimas empapaban el pecho del hombre que la recibía con anhelo, con el fervor de una madre y padre perdidos de manera atroz.

El tiempo había forjado un lazo entre ambos. Era irónico, los dioses la estaban amparando bajo la capa de la persona que jamás pensó, aquel niño al que algunas veces miró despectivamente, aquel que con falsa cortesía apenas dirigía sus palabras, más por obligación que nacimiento de su persona, pero no fue su culpa, habían nacido en el seno de una familia tradicional norteña, eran dignos hijos del invierno.

El calor de Sansa contra su cuerpo era lo tensaba, el calor de la muchacha lo acompaño durante duras campañas, su sonrisa lo recibía luego de una tarde en la que la sangre y viseras ya eran el tema típico, la recordaba cantando canciones de cuna, animando a los hombres cuando bordaba sus capas y remendaba su camisas o pantalones. A diferencia de Daenerys, Sansa mostraba una fortaleza que se basaba en lo perdido en el campo de guerra: El candor de una madre, los brazos misericordes que enjugaban las lagrimas frente a las tumbas de los caídos.

—Y tú lo eres para mí.

Sus palabras fueron como agua bendita, se supo correspondida, su soledad de amaino, aun que los viejos fantasmas de los Stark la acompañarían siempre, él estaba a su lado para llevar una carga injusta.

Alzó la mirada para confirmar la vedad en sus palabras. Él trató de sonreír, no era la más galante, o bonita de las sonrisas, pero a ella le gustaba, el gesto siempre parco de Jon era lo que todos conocían, pero esas pequeñas sonrisas de esperanza, apenas se las mostraba a unos cuantos, y Sansa se sintió afortunada de estar en ese numero reducido, pese a que una punzada le anunció que era ahora, la única en conocerle, pues el resto estaban bajo tierra.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo, diciendo con miradas, todo lo que en sus gargantas se ahogaba.

El terreno antes nublado de sus pensamientos, se aclaró, Sansa tembló apabullada de lo que estaba por decir…

—Tus hijos serán hijos del norte…

Jon captó el mensaje, y aun que la idea lo despavorió, su corazón palpitó ansioso, dibujando una trémula sonrisa, mientras sus pulgares acariciaban los altos pómulos de la señora de Winterfell, yendo a parar a sus labios, agrietados por el clima, se acercó a ella dejando que su aliento calido chocara contra la respingada nariz, Sansa rió bajito por el cosquilleo y se lanzó en un abrazo fuerte, adhiriéndolo a ella, queriendo fusionarse a él, ser uno solo, un corazón, un anhelo.

 _Tus hijos serán los hijos del norte._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** GoT no me pertenece, es obra de R.R Martin y la HBO

 **Advertencia:** Semi UA.

 **Notas:** Al final del capitulo c:

 **Rated:** K+

Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura y si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar una review, es gratis y no necesitas cuenta en FF.

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 **Rey caballero**

* * *

 _La zozobra le consumió el alma. Todo lo que había amado le fue arrebatado, el mundo era cruel, y los dioses hacían caso omiso a las plegarias que con sufrimiento le desangraron el corazón, forjando a una verdadera reina del norte._

El viento sopló, helado, cruento, sus ojos azules permanecieron fijos al horizonte, ahí donde alguna vez se hubiera erigido un poderoso muro. Lapidas de piedra tallada se enfilaban una delante de otra, espadas clavadas adornaron un campo que fácilmente podía tener la extensión de un fuerte, no había momentos para ser débil en la guerra, recordó, pero la guerra había terminado. Y al fondo, los blasones de todas las casas de poniente se levantaron, incluso, ella misma había diseñado algunos para las tribus de otros lugares ajenos a poniente, porque debía rendir honor a los caidos.

Era la reina del norte, la última del linaje del lobo guargo. Su mano empuño con mayor fuerza a «Guarda juramentos», juró no llorar, porque su caballero, el más fiel de sus vasallos se lo hizo prometer en su lecho de muerte, Sansa debía ser fuerte, por ella y por todos… Brienne dio su vida por ella, por la promesa hecha alguna vez a su madre, Lady Catelyn, miró el emblema de Tarth junto a un claro, bajo un hermoso roble, el último lugar de descanso de la mujer a la que amó como a una hermana, una madre, la que hubiere perdido.

—Mi señora, los hombres esperan.

Sansa asintió… Sintió la pesada mano de Tormund en su hombro, dándole un suave apretón que para otros fácilmente podía significar un hematoma la mañana siguiente, pero Sansa apenas percibió el toque. Cuando lo miró, ya no era el hombre salvaje que viajaba fielmente con Jon, ahora él se había ganado a pulso, un lugar en su mesa, entre los hombres más fieles, debía admitir que muchos lo desaprobaron, y otros más guardaron silencio en cuanto sus glaciares ojos zafiro los escrutaron con la autoridad digna de un rey. ¿Cómo podía caber tanta autoridad en una pequeña niña criada para ser una doncella dócil?.

Siempre se lo dijeron, ella poseía más rasgos Tully que Stark, que equivocados, ella era la última loba, titulo que se adhirió a ella cuando se hablaba de su leyenda en todo el mundo conocido hasta entonces, no era de extrañar entonces, que pese a la frágil paz, la reina dragón se viera opacada por la menuda niña Stark que ahora portaba una armadura de plata pulida, su largo cabello cobrizo trenzado con algunos mechones adornando sus ahora curtidos rasgos, y los ojos monarcas de un color tan azul como el mar. Ella había luchado con sus hombres, empuñó una espada, y procuró de sus enfermos, mientras dio descanso a sus muertos.

« _Ella es el rey, el rey de los caballeros_ » murmuraban a su paso, con la estoicidad de su rostro, la firmeza de sus pasos, tan inalcanzable. El peso de la corona podía decapitar a cualquiera pero no a ella. Y fue que tal vez por eso, Jon la dejó de mirar como hermana, como niña, como rey, para observarla desde otra perspectiva, Jon miró a la mujer que se escondía detrás de la dureza implacable del norte, la miró coronarse con una sonrisa y sollozar detrás del trono abrazando sus piernas, encogida como un niño perdido.

La inocencia una vez perdida no se vuelve a recuperar.

Desde lo alto en una pequeña colina, observó a todos aquellos que hubieran sobrevivido a los horrores de esa carnicería, los estandartes de cada caza y de nuevas que comenzaban a florecer le hincharon el pecho con orgullo, pero exprimieron su sangre.

El guantelete de plata sonó contra la empuñadura de su espada. Esa ya no era la misma que el matareyes entregara a Brienne para defenderla. La hoja continuaba con la misma estructura, fue la empuñadura lo que cambió, ahora reemplazando los leones dorados, por algo más sencillo pero no menos solemne, el azul rey se extendía a lo largo del mango, hasta el pomo, en el cual destacaba un zafiro, la guarda poseía una ligera curvatura hacia delante, siendo decorada por cabezas de guangos color plata, y la vaina que permaneció a su costado izquierdo, también era de un azul rey con vetas plata que se cruzaban a lo largo. Esa era ahora la noble espada del norte, la que ella heredaría al próximo señor de Invernalia, y así este a sus hijos, generación tras generación.

Desenvaino a Guarda juramentos y la enterró en la tierra mientras se inclinaba con una rodilla en el suelo, agachando la cabeza, el resto de personas hicieron lo mismo. Así permanecieron un largo rato, hasta que ella se irguió, aun con su espada clavada en la tierra, colocando ambas manos en el pomo y ordenando con un gesto que se levantaran… y el momento llegó:

—Hoy honramos a todos nuestros hermanos, he visto madres y esposas perder a hijos, esposos, padres, he observado los horrores más allá del muro, y he sobrevivido al fuego del dragón, —aquello último provoco cierto disgusto entre los partidarios de la reina en poniente, pero Sansa no calló—, hemos salido victoriosos y los dioses nos dan una oportunidad más para vivir… Aquí ha de comenzar una nueva era de paz, prosperidad que nos debe traer una nueva primavera.

Su nombre fue vitoreado, y todo quedó en silencio cuando una sombra cubrió todo el campo, la temperatura se elevó y con un chillido espeluznante, en la cercanía, tres dragones aterrizaron, y de ellos bajaron sus jinetes. Su corazón se detuvo un instante al verlo a él, vestir los colores Targaryen… El negro siempre fue su color, pero combinado al rojo la estremeció.

—¿Es que a caso no soy invitada a rendir honores a los caídos? No mereces el crédito de la victoria Sansa Stark.

Su voz melodiosa resonó imperativa, mordaz, pero Sansa no contestó, negó suavemente.

—No consideré que las ceremonias a nuestros hermanos caídos en un lugar tan humilde como el norte estuvieran a la altura de su gracia, pero es bienvenida a presenciar los honores, —respondió Sansa con humildad.

Daenerys se sintió impotente por un momento, divisó las miradas iluminadas de cada hombre, mujer y niño en ese paraje de pastizales verdes, a diferencia de ella, Sansa era llamado « _Rey, Rey del norte_ », más no reina. Aquello le producía una sensación de malestar, esa petulante niña norteña, estaba engalanada en una preciosa armadura maciza que parecía no pesarle en el cuerpo, su rostro curtido por las batallas y las callosidades en las manos le daban ese aspecto caballeresco. Recordó escuchar rumores sobre la aprendiz de Brienne la bella, Brienne el terror de los osos, Brienne la sangrienta. Una menuda chiquilla educada para ser una dama, que empuñó una espada y pelea a pelea se ganaba con sudor y sangre el titulo de rey.

—Sansa, —una gruesa voz interrumpió, quebrando el ambiente tenso entre las miradas furibundas de ambas mujeres.

—Snow, —contestó ella.

Jon se sintió apuñalado. Hasta hacía apenas unos meses, Sansa lo llamaba Jon, y en la privacidad de sus tiendas, bajo la tenue luz ambarina de la chimenea, se atrevía a llamarlo «Amor», pero todo cambió de un momento a otro, el final de la guerra definió las lealtades y los juramentos de cada hombre y casa en Poniente. Sansa se endureció tras la muerte del Matareyes y Brienne, cuando Daenerys en un arranque de locura lo avasalló todo con sus dragones. El norte recuerda. Y escuchó de Melissandre una vez: "Puede que la reina dragón fuere el príncipe prometido… ¿Pero que valor tiene un príncipe frente al poderoso puño de un verdadero Rey? Sansa se ha forjado en la fragua de los dioses, hecha de cenizas y templada con sangre".

Los Targaryen tomaron un lugar en la ceremonia, Sansa repartió listones de color blanco que fueron colgados en cada lapida, y terminado ello, fue el momento.

Tres jaulas de hierro fueron llevadas, en ellas tres hombres a los que la Stark dedicó una mirada dura e indiferente, no hubo odio, dolor o pena, simplemente su deber. Ordenó que fueran sacados de sus jaulas y colocados frente a ella. Estaban relativamente intactos, no hubieron sido tratados con salvajismo, incluso estaban bañados y con ropas limpias.

—Ramsay Bolton, Walder Frey… Petyr Baelish… —escupió los nombres con claro desprecio—, se les ha condenado a la decapitación, en base a sus crímenes cometidos contra el norte.

Ninguno dijo nada, de hecho, el bastardo Bolton dejó escapar una sonrisa siniestra que no intimidó a Sansa o al menos eso no demostró, ya que por dentro el terror se apoderó de su pecho, provocando un ligero temblor en sus dedos que disimuló apretando los nudillos.

—Yo, Sansa Stark, heredera de Eddard Stark, señora de Invernalia y Protectora del norte… —se quedó en silencio incapaz de continuar, era demasiado para ella, y entonces una voz prosiguió…

—Protectora del norte, conquistadora más allá del muro y noble rey de los caballeros, será su verdugo. Será Guarda juramentos, la franca espada que corte sus carnes y entregue sus cabezas, marcando así el fin de una era oscura.

Sansa agradeció infinitamente a Podrick.

Sus pasos no oscilaron, y sus manos tomaron con firmeza la espada clavada en el piso, dio una respiración honda. Empuñándola con ambas manos miró la cabeza de Petyr, aquel hombre cruel y ruin que jugó con ella, que condenó a su padre, que usó a todos como peones.

Un corte limpio, un sonido acuoso de la carne siendo cortada y el hueso separado, luego nada, el golpe seco de la cabeza rodando mientras la sangre se derramaba. El siguiente fue Walder Frey, y su corazón se estrujó, el asesino de su madre y hermano, su destino fue marcado por el mismo golpe limpio y perfecto, aquello fue como si Sansa hubiera practicado ese momento por años, pues en ningún momento se miró dubitativa. Y finalmente él… Ramsay, estaba riendo, no sabía si por locura o por terror, sus acuosos ojos la observaron con delirio, incluso lascivia, Sansa sintió una arcada de asco y miedo.

—Te seguiré a donde quiera que estés, pequeña Sansa, perra infeliz.

Su cabeza rodó colina abajo, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de locura en el rostro, Sansa juró que jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Dentro de las paredes de Invernalia, Daenerys andaba de un lugar a otro como un animal inquieto, no podía ocultar su indignación, mientras Jon y Missandei la seguían con la mirada, intimidados ante esa expresión pétrea.

—¡Rey de los caballeros! ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Qué de rey tiene esa chiquilla arrogante? No es más que una idiota idealista obtusa que se cuelga en el cuello las victorias que me pertenecen, —espetó colérica—, si no fuera por el reino la habría mandado a quemar a fuego de dragón.

Jon se estremeció, Daenerys a veces se comportaba de manera errática, lejos estaba ya la mujer que pensó inteligente y justa, ahora su vanidad le consumía el juicio, la locura de los Targaryen, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Hay que volver a desembarco del rey, —sugirió Jon, pero Daenerys apenas prestó atención.

Su estadía en Invernalia fue corta, pero no menos intensa.

Fue una vez, un momento para recordar, cuando ambos se cruzaron en uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo donde se cruzaron, la triste figura de Sansa recorriendo los rincones del lugar que ella consideraba un hogar. Se miraron sin decir nada, Jon se percató de algo, la armadura siempre estaba en su cuerpo en conjunto a la gruesa capa de color azul que ahora la caracterizaba.

—Me hace sentir segura, —sus palabras llegaron de la nada.

 _«Antes te sentías segura en mis brazos»…_ pensó él.

—Te ves bien, es digno de ti, —le sonrió.

Sansa asintió, y un pensamiento le recorrió con crueldad el cuerpo… _ella era un rey antes que una mujer._ Con un gesto de la mano lo invitó a su recorrido, de vez en cuando no le hacia mal tener algo de compañía. Jon escuchaba historias acerca del rey del norte, Sansa Stark, contaban que pasaba noches sin dormir, deambulando por los rincones de Invernalia, que a mitad de la noche salía a cabalgar y en el bosque de los dioses conversaba con la nada, pero era demasiado respetada como para que alguien se atreviese a llamarla loca. Eran las secuelas de la guerra, los horrores vistos en ella habían matado una parte de cada participe en ella.

—Si padre pudiera verte estaría orgulloso de ti, —comentó Jon para ambientar la caminata.

—Si madre me viera, seguramente entraría en pánico, —contestó ella dejando escapar una suave risa—, su hija, convertida en rey, empuñando espadas y decapitando hombres.

Y su semblante se puso sombrío.

—Ellos lo merecían, era tu deber como protectora del norte.

Y aun que trató de justificarla, entendió su carga, él había pasado por lo mismo cuando fue un hermano de la guardia de la noche. Se detuvieron en un ventanal que daba una vista a las lejanas montañas que antes nevadas, ahora permitían ver las extensiones de verdes bosques rebosantes de vida. La contempló bajo la pálida luz de la luna, y su instinto le gritaba protegerla, parecía tan indefensa.

—Me dijeron que partirán a desembarco del rey en dos días, —Sansa pudo percibir un hueco en su pecho, pero no lo demostró—, eres un Targaryen, como ella.

Aun pese a ello, Jon se sentía más Stark, era un lobo, se suponía que él debió protegerla a ella, debió ser su pilar, su fuerza… pero contrario a eso, miró a Sansa erigiéndose como un rey, al final, fue la pequeña Stark quien terminaba protegiéndolos a todos. Se sintió impotente.

—Ya no eres más un bastardo, —susurró—, la última voluntad de Robb fue legitimarte, aun que supongo que es más distinguido ser un Targaryen.

Sus palabras le dolieron.

—Yo… siempre seré, —se quedó callado sin poder continuar—, siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites.

Se colocó frente a ella, sus manos levantaron el mentón de Sansa, acarició sus mejillas y percibió un rubor en ellas, enterneciéndole el corazón, y el grito desesperado de su pecho lo impulsó, sus labios se unieron a los de ella. Sansa se tensó, iba a vomitar su corazón, sus pulmones quedaron sin oxigeno, y rogó a todos los dioses ser fuerte para rechazarlo…

 _Eres un rey antes que una mujer._

Pero los dioses hicieron oídos sordos, porque sus brazos lo rodearon del cuello, había pasado tanto tiempo sin volver a probar su boca, sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose por la ropa, saboreando el delicioso néctar de sus besos, Sansa juró que en ese momento podía volver a ser la doncella indefensa que fue en el ayer, confiaba en él y confiaba en todo ciegamente si él se lo pidiera.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno, se miraron, los labios hinchados las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado, Sansa tembló, sintiéndose indefensa.

—Yo soy un Stark…

Ella no dijo nada, agachó la cabeza y cuando la alzó nuevamente, negó con dureza, su mirada implacable lo estrujó.

—Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia.

Se acomodó la capa y paso de largo a él, Jon se sintió un idiota.

Las despedidas nunca habían sido de su agrado, pero estaba acostumbrada, el gran patio de Invernalia era el lugar donde se despedirían de la reina dragón, Daenerys atendió al protocolo como era de esperarse.

—Que su viaje sea bendecido por los dioses su gracia, —se inclinó suavemente ante ella pero sin ser sometida.

Daenerys asintió sin contestar, aun que del resto si alcanzó a despedirse con cariño. La reina dragón miró a Jon, estaba pensativo.

—Es hora de partir… cariño, —delineó con sabor dulce la declaración que le apretó el corazón a Sansa.

 _Siempre debe haber un Stark en invernalia, y tú eres más Stark que Targaryen._

—Su alteza, —se envalentonó, sabía que un paso en falso podía desatar la furia indómita de Daenerys pero ya había perdido todo, no se permitiría perder a Sansa—, no volveré con usted.

El rostro de Daenerys fue indescifrable, una mezcla de rabia se percibió en ella, pero no dijo nada, enarcó la ceja, como si eso no la hubiere sorprendido y luego sonrió de medio lado.

—Haz lo que quieras Snow, —dio la media vuelta con violencia, y caminó a la salida.

Sansa se quedó estática, sus ojos expresaron algo más que estoicidad, tanto tiempo levantando sus murallas, tantos años ganándose el respeto de todos los norteños, y ahora era como una chiquilla asustada que correría ruborizada a esconderse en sus habitaciones. Miró a los dragones levantar vuelo, Sansa sabñia que eso no se quedaría así, Daenerys encontraría una forma de cobrarle al Norte, y ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, observó a Jon con recriminación pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Este es mi hogar…

Algo dentro de Sansa se removió, la frialdad de su mirada cambió por un instante y ella sonrió ligeramente.

—En ese caso, acompáñame Jon Stark, se te mostraran tus habitaciones.

Sansa se sentó a la cabeza del salón donde se reunía con sus consejeros, Tormund la miraba impasible, Podrick suspiraba de vez en cuando resignado y Theon… Theon apretaba los nudillos una y otra vez.

—La Targaryen no se tomará esto muy bien… —habló el Greyjoy—, acabamos de salir de una para meternos en otra.

—Tampoco es el fin de los tiempos, —comentó Tormund en tono jocoso haciendo referencia al horripilante pasaje del muro y su caída.

—¿Mi señora? —Podrick atendió a una pensativa y lejana Sansa—, mi rey.

Sansa salió de sus cavilaciones.

—Él es uno de nosotros, un hijo del norte, si él ha decidido volver a casa no lo vamos a echar de ella, —dijo determinante.

—Es un Targaryen, —protestó Theon.

—Lo conozco mejor que nadie en esta sala, —hablo el mata gigantes—, sin ofender mi rey, —se disculpó con ella y Sansa le dedicó una sonrisa apacible y una mirada blanda—, y Jon es más del norte que de esos presumidos Targaryen.

La discusión se alargó por un par de horas.

Sansa estaba agotada, se dirigió a sus habitaciones y se percató de algo afuera, bajo la suave nevada, era Jon, blandiendo su espada, diapositivas del pasado la golpearon, juró ver a todos sus hermanos corretear y jugar, y sus padres observando desde donde ella estaba, sintiendo una cruel contracción en el esternón. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el patio, dejando que el gélido viento la golpeara haciéndola sentir viva.

—Golpear al aire no te hará mejorar tus habilidades, —Sansa alzó la voz.

Jon sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto. Con determinación desenvaino su espada y echo a un lado su capa, desafiando a Jon, como en el pasado, como en sus épocas de campaña, cuando marchaban contra el invierno, contra los otros. Cruzaron las espadas por un largo rato, ella era digna de ser considerada un caballero, tal como Brienne lo prometió, Sansa honraba la memoria de su más fuel caballero.

Cuando se detuvieron se percataron de todas las miradas en ellos, Sansa se ruborizó hasta las orejas por ese comportamiento, reprendiéndose a si misma y mirando a Jon con severidad, que más allá de incomodarlo, lo divirtió, aun en el fondo era una niña.

—He tomado una decisión.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de envainar a guarda juramentos, para luego acomodarse la capa sobre los hombros y entrar a paso raudo.

 _Se miró frente al espejo, estaba impecable, su cabello recogido en una trenza que caía a un lado de su hombro, un listón plata colgaba, y en su cabeza una pequeña corona plata, se aseguró de mantener bien alisada su gruesa capa azul rey con el emblema de los Stark orgullosamente colocado del lado de su corazón para sostenerla. Su armadura estaba impecable, pulida y guarda juramentos envainada de manera elegante en su cadera, a diferencia de la que acostumbraba a llevar en alguna batalla o entrenamiento, Sansa optó por una opción más protocolaria. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la armadura que ahora era como una segunda piel, y por ello se mando a estructurar una que le permitiera llevarla a casi cualquier parte._

 _Mantenia el elegante peto plata con vetas azules y el emblema de los Stark en la parte del pecho, hasta la parte del fardaje que estaba dividido en dos cayendo a sus costados, permitiéndole llevar una larga falda de elegante algodón teñido en gris, el color de su casa. Sus guanteletes también siguieron colocados, aun que no las botas, ya que había optado por un calzado más elegante que combinara con su falda._

 _Se daba los últimos toques hasta que su puerta sonó, anunciándole que ya era hora._

 _Sansa caminó mientras de una manera casi mística, toda su vida era recapitulada, cada memoria, cada evento de su vida, estaba ensimismada en todo ello que apenas prestó atención a su llegada al bosque de los dioses, el hermoso arciano de Invernalia le daba la bienvenida con la luz del sol filtrándose en sus ramas, sus dedos temblaron dentro de los guanteletes, se encontraba ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba excepto los profundos ojos grises de Jon que se encontraba parado con gallardía al fondo, vestido de gala, con la capa de los Stark colgando en sus hombros, evocando la memoria de su padre._

 _Se paró frente a él._

— _A la vista de los siete, yo por la presente enlazo estas dos almas, uniéndolas por la eternidad, miraos uno al otro y decid las palabras:…_

 _Sus manos enlazadas por un listón gris, sus dedos temblaron ansiosos, temerosos, un tumulto de emociones que la dejaba sin respirar, perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada._

 _Padre. Forjador. Guerrero. Madre. Doncella. La Anciana. El Desconocido. Soy suyo/a, y él/ella es mío/a, desde este día hasta el fin de mis días_

 _Osciló inquieta, sus labios se unieron. Un beso casto, un momento para recordar en lo más bello de sus memorias, la brisa primaveral los envolvió._

—¿Será que algún día te desharás de esa armadura?

Sansa volteó a mirarlo, sonrió y negó.

—¿Así es como te diriges a tu rey? Jon Stark…

Caminó a él mientras se aflojaba los guanteletes dejándolos caer al suelo y sintiendo en sus dígitos la calida piel de su rostro.

—Mi rey debe recordar que lleva a su heredero en el vientre, —le musitó en un beso, Sansa se estremeció de pies a cabeza—, mi rey no debe llevar esa armadura mientras yo esté a su cuidado.

—Me hace sentir protegida, —anunció en un tono melancólico.

—Yo te protejo… siempre lo haré.

Ella no lo negó, aceptó el refugio de sus brazos y lo abrazó con anhelo, sentirlo real.

Lo besó. Solo Jon sabía que es lo que se ocultaba debajo de la armadura, debajo del deber del guardián del norte, para muchos Sansa era su inquebrantable líder, su _rey,_ pero para él ella era su amada, la mujer que juró amar y proteger. _El norte recuerda._

Se quedó dormida en sus brazos, sentada en su regazo con las manos rodeándole el cuello como un infante en busca del calor materno, se enterneció, su mano viajó hasta el abultado vientre de Sansa. Sonrió para si mismo al recordar que en sus fechas de parto, era la llegada del invierno, Jon apretó ligeramente su palma contra la tibia carne de su esposa recordando sus palabras:

 _Tus hijos son hijos del norte._

* * *

 **FIN (?)**

* * *

Y toda historia debe tener un desenlace, aun que me he planteado muy seriamente la idea de hacer un Long fic en base a este Twoshot.

Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, lo aprecio demasiado y son muy especiales para mí, después del capi 4 mi hype está a full y qué mejor manera de desahogarlo que escribiendo algo sobre ellos.

Y bueno pasando a algunos asuntos referentes a el Fic:

Hice algunos "Guiños" a Fate Stay Night, como el hecho de declarar a Sansa "Rey de los caballeros", la idea nació en cuanto en la serie, Brienne se declara su protectora, por lo que no descarté en lo absoluto que ella le enseñara a pelear y seguir el camino honorable de dichos personajes, ¿Por qué rey y no reina? Bueno esta es una cuestión más complicada de explicar.

Veo a Sansa como un personaje que puede madurar de una manera más redonda a lado de Brienne, llegando a admirarla y querer ser como ella, aunado a que sobre sus hombros recae la responsabilidad de ser la reina del norte, que choca con toda su educación de doncella esperando a ser rescatada. Sansa entonces debe afirmar su posición como líder, ella no posee los Dragones de Daenerys ni su ejercito por lo que debe ganarse los honores con esfuerzo y hechos, que desembocan en aprender a pelear y liderar en el campo de batalla de manera activa.

En respuesta obtenemos que Sansa debe sexualizarse, abandonando su imagen como mujer y tomando su posición como Rey, activo y fiero, lo que se espera de un norteño. Nuevamente un guiño a FSN _Soy un rey antes que una mujer._ Algo que en GoT podría plantearse muy bien dada la sexualización que se ve y el papel de la mujer.

Con todo eso he ideado a una Sansa aprendiz de Brienne como caballero, que vive los horrores de la guerra y que se endurece, liderando a los Stark y todos los que van a pelear contra los caminantes blancos. De esta manera ella abandona su vida mundana para volverse un rey inalcanzable que debe ser fuerte para su pueblo.

Y así se genera tensión entre ella y Daenerys.

Si lo notaron me hice partidaria de darle a Sansa un titulo largo largo xD ella también quería ser popular (?)

Estoy en proceso de escribir un fic desde la perspectiva de Daenerys titulado: **Las dos reinas.** Esto con el afán de colocar dos personajes femeninos que con lucha y garra destacan en un nuevo mundo, una siendo reina de Poniente y la otra Rey del Norte.

¡Sin más, gracias por todo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto!


End file.
